Full Moon Jam
by i love you now and forever
Summary: What goes on between Cat and Robbie a week before the Full Moon Jam. Read more to find out. First story so sorry if it sucks.
1. Day 1

What happens the week before the Full Moon Jam between Cat and Robbie? Read more to find out. First fanfic so hope you like it.

**Sorry if you don't like the story this is my fist story on fanfiction so please tell me your feedback on it. Even if it's bad I do not mind because everyone has their opinion. Also please say if you want me to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

** Full Moon Jam Week**

Cat's POV

There is a week till the Hollywood Arts Full Moon Jam I am so excited. While walking to my locker I see Robbie and Rex and they are arguing again when will those two stop.

"Hey Robbie!" I yell while waving at my weird friend. "Hey Cat" Robbie says while walking over to me now at my locker."What are you doing for the Full Moon Jam?" Robbie asked I could see he still didn't have anything to do yet

"Singing silly what else would I do tell joke?" I say in a joking tone.

"Well see it's just I was going to sing with Tori but she is doing a song with Ryder Daniels and he also asker her out …..I asked if I could watch to see what he did that made girls fall for him but Tori said no so now I need a idea on what to do because I don't wa-" Robbie got cut off by my phone ringing because since I got this new phone people who are calling Northstar are calling my phone.

"Hello welcome to Northstar how may I assists you?" I say while giggling because people think that they are calling a big gigantic line of people when really it's me. This case is just a fender bender on the highway. After hanging up with the very calm man I go back to speaking with Robbie. "As you were saying Robbie I said in my normal happy and as people say "loud" tone of voice. "Never mind plus we have to get to class." Robbie states as we are walking to class we talk about random stuff but my mind drifts off on why Robbie would want to be like Ryder. I mean Ryder is good looking but he has a reputation around school on using girls who can get him good grades then he just breaks their hearts. We get into class and say hi to all of our friends. During class I think of all the ways that Robbie is nothing like Ryder. Robbie is nice and sweet he sure would not use a girl for one measly good grade. Some people say Robbie looks funny but I think he looks cute with the curly dark hair and dorky glasses. Most people also think he is weird because he carries Rex around but that because he is very shy. Why do I think all these things about Robbie I'm still not sure myself but ever since that "stage" kiss to show him you can fake passion after one of the Trina incidents I have had feeling about Robbie. Soon I hear the bell ring to show school is over. I'm going over to Tori's house to help her prepare for her date with Ryder.

~A hour later~

My phone rings because my mom needs me home. "Ok Tori you look great so I have to get home so you can start cooking for your date". I tell Tori while collecting my stuff and heading out of her house "bye Tor!" I yelled while starting to walk home thinking about a lot of random things like how my giraffe might need more stitches because of my brother ripping his head off every day. Every month I go and buy myself a new one and give him the same name.

~Robbie's POV~

I can't believe that Tori said that I couldn't watch her date what she didn't know that I had already planed doing it since I heard. Now I'm in the bush on her patio since the end of school and she was with Cat… Cat is something else let me tell you that because ever since the first day of school I have had a crush on her. Then the whole stage kiss thing with Trina happen so I made myself believe that I liked Trina not Cat but Trina couldn't cover up how I felt about Cat. Her hair was so cute and that the reason that she dyed it was interesting. That's another reason why I like Cat she was full of surprises. Whoops wrong move on Tori's part she looked through Ryder's phone and he left. When Tori turned around she saw me and I told he at least I didn't look through Ryders phone. With that I started to run home but stopped when I saw somebody at the park on the swings. Instantly I knew who it was because of her red velvet hair I went and sat by the girl "Hey Cat". I told she looked up surprised not knowing that I was there before I spoke up.

"Hey Robbie what are you doing out here so later?" Cat asked "Just heading home. Why are you out here shouldn't you be at home?" I asked basically restating her question back to her.

"Just went for a walk because my brother didn't want to go to bed so he started running around the house and however touched him he would bite them and I didn't want to get bit so I walked out for a while told my mom and dad I was going to Tori's house." Cat answered in a very unsure way because of her brother. Cat and I talked for a good twenty minutes before her phone rang and her mom told her that her brother went to bed and she could come home now. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. That night I could barley sleep because of a thousand different thoughts were wondering around in my brain about Cat and the Full Moon Jam. Today overall was not a bad day.

- **Thanks for reading** **R&R **


	2. Day 2

**Thank you for the good reviews and to this story there might be at least five chapters because its leading up to the Full Moon Jam but if you want more please just tell me and I will see what I can do. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Victorious**

~Cats POV~

I walked into Hollywood Arts feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep with dream of Robbie and the Full Moon Jam going through her head. Also since I got to talk with Robbie at the park the night before. By Tori's locker I saw a guy who looked like Ryder but something looked off. I went up to the boy and taped his shoulder. He turned around and my mouth dropped open in front of me stood Robbie.

"Robbie what did you do to your wardrobe?" I asked trying not to laugh at how silly my dorky friend looked.

"Well since a lot of the girls like Ryder for the bad boy style of clothes he wears I wanted to start dressing like that." Robbie answered trying to explain why he looked like a guy from an older movie. His ear was bleeding….

"Robbie your ear is bleeding" I state he looks like he is about to talk but Rex beats him to the punch in his normal hurtful and yet annoying voice.

"Thanks for the clue Scooby. Now do you want a Scooby snack?" Rex asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked yelling at the puppet

"Rex be nice or else you are going into the locker for the day!" Robbie yells to the puppet.

"Robbie why is your ear bleeding?" I asked remembering what was going on before the puppet interrupted.

Well Ryder has his ear pierced." Robbie stated but that was untrue but I need to get to class so I just replied with a simple k and waved myself off right as Tori came up to Robbie thinking it was Ryder. I go into my inprove class and start daydreaming about random stuff. Then class start with a drive by acting exercise with everyone pretending we were birds in an old lady's trying to escape. Then Andre and Jade had to go up and do a scene about Andre in the hospital and Jade a nurse who doesn't help but makes things worse. The bell rings and everyone leaves the room and I walk to my next classes as the day goes by fast. When I got home I took a nap but when I woke up my brother was screaming something about pigs and cows and goat are flying through the sky so they can come and eat him alive. I ate dinner took a shower and did my homework, After that I went to bed because it was now like ten a clock at night so I went to sleep.

~Robbie's POV~

After school I went home and worked on homework when I was finished I started thinking about how I still got no girls who would go out with me even after I started looking like a bad boy. When I looked at the clock I realized it had be like a hour so I went and got a movie to watch it was supposed be scary but I doubt that it will because on movies I know it's not real unless it says based off a true story but then the actors just over act for all the parts. When the movie ends and my parents are home so we sit down and we start eating making little talk. "Have you talked to Memaw anytime lately?" I asked because I have barely talked to her since the Brenda scene when I brought Cat over.

"Yea I did talk to her she asked why you don't talk to her anymore. What happen last time you were over at her house?" My mom asked me with the look on her face showing she wants to just as well as Memaw does.

"Well you remember Cat right?" I asked both of my parents nodded implying to go on."Well last I was over they kept getting in fights. Memaw even asked if her hair color had anything to do with her physiological problems." I said my mother just shook her head knowing how Memaw could be especially since the same thing happen when her and my fathers were just dating. After dinner I took a shower and watched another movie while in bed but fell asleep with the thoughts that if Cat and I ever date I hope we could be like my parents being able to stand up against Memaw. With those thoughts I fell fast asleep.

**Thanks for reading and I might not be able to upload for a few days because I might be away from the computer. Also I need ideas on what Robbie will do for the Full Moon Jam I was thinking maybe play the guitar and sing a cover to a song so if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks! So please I hope you liked it and R&R.**


	3. Day 3

~Cat's POV~ Another day closer to the Full Moon Jam that is now two days away I'm singing a song called Love the Way you Lie by Rihanna which is known as part 2 of the first song with Eminem. I saw Robbie by his locker looking a little bummed. So I walked up to him.

"Hey Robbie!" I say in my cheerful voice which's makes him look up and smile.

"Hey Cat what's up?" Robbie asked seeming a little bit happier then he looked before I came over which I took as a good sign that I cheered him up which was my plan.

"Nothing much just thinking about the Full Moon Jam. What about you Mr. Shapiro?" I asked using his last name because I liked the way it sounds rolling off my tongue.

"The same because I still don't know what I'm going to do for it. Do you think you could help me out?" Robbie asked me and I heard hope in his voice that I would say yes and with that my heart leaped when he asked to hang out.

"Sure where and after school cool with you?" I asked hoping he would say his house because his parents are not home till about seven of eight on some nights and at my house it is usually a complete a craziness after four because my brother is home. "Yea after school is fine and how about my house." Robbie said and he was smiling a big smile. After that the bell rang and we went our separate ways for now. Classes went by fast and before I knew it was at lunch and at the table we normally sat at were my friends with an open spot next to Robbie so I went and sat down next to him. When he noticed me we started our own conversation from everyone else because they were in their own world with Andre and Tori talking and Beck and Jade talking. After about ten minutes I noticed it as quite with everyone else so I stopped talking and saw they were all looking over at me and Robbie, Tori was smiling, Andre was just staring, Jade and Beck were just looking around.

"What?" I asked because of the way Tori was staring and smiling at us it was just so creepy. I looked at Robbie and he just shrugged and gave me a confused look.

"Oh nothing "Tori said still smiling that creepy little smile. I just brushed that off and continued to eat my salad. Soon the bell rang and it was time for our improv class I sat next to Robbie and Rex then we got picked to do a little skit about two little kids on an playground fighting for a ball and yelling at each other it was actually really fun since me and Robbie got to chose our own lines instead of a script. As soon as we finished that class got out which meant school was over we got our home then started walking to Robbie's house. Along the way we made small talk about school and the full moon jam that was just two days away. When we got to his house we went straight to his room I sat on his bed cross legged while he turned on his cd player of a mixed tape and we started talking some more all of a sudden a song called "No Such Thing" by John Mayer came on and Robbie actually started singing to it.

After the first chorus I asked "Hey Robbie how about you do this song for the Full Moon Jam? You seem like you know it really good I bet you could learn the guitar for it."

He looked a little nervous. When he answered "Well see I already know the guitar for it but I'm still a little afraid that everyone will make fun of me if I don't do good." So that's why he is having so much trouble and that reminded me of the song called Vienna by Billy Joel and that gave me the idea to change my song I already knew the song since my mom played it around the house almost 24/7 for a year after she got one of his CD's from 1977 but she just found it two years ago because when she was 16 she moved into my dad's house because her and her parents always fought they still kept in touch. The piano in Vienna sounded kinda easy to learn. It was all settled I was going to sing Vienna. I looked up to see Robbie staring at me.

"What?" I asked wondering why he was staring at me. I also saw that as soon I looked up he looked down and started blushing like crazy.

"Nothing." He answered quickly "So are you hungry? We can make something or order something." Robbie said starting to get up and holding out his hand. I took his hand and got off his bed. We went into his kitchen I made spaghetti because that's all he really had to make. After dinner we were doing the dishes and I put in a bunch of soap and water so there was a lot of bubbles. When Robbie wasn't looking I took a handful of the bubbles and plopped them on Robbie's head he looked surprised at first then he took some of the bubbles and did the same to me after that we got in a bubble fight until his parents got home so then we cleaned up and I went home. As soon as I got home I went and took a shower and got into my PJ's. Right before going to bed I thought of Robbie and the song Vienna. Today was a good day. With that I fell asleep thinking of Robbie Shapiro. -

Robbie's POV

When Cat left my parents asked why there was bubbles all over our kitchen all I did was laugh it off and took a shower I listened to "No Such Thing" again and thought that it was pretty close when Cat caught him staring at her. I mean how you could not stare at her with her big brown eyes and long red velvet hair I fell asleep with dreams of Cat in my head.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I really haven't been righting much. Also thank you to Infamous227 for the song idea it really does fit him. And thank you for everyone who reviewed my story. **


	4. Day 4

**Hey guys I am sorry I haven't posted in a year I just didn't know what else to write in the story I was thinking about finishing this one then starting a new one so here you go.**

Day 4

~Cats POV~

I am sooo excited because tomorrow is the full moon jam in which I am singing Vienna, which I already learned how to play this morning. I woke up extra early because my brother coming in screaming that the clown was back and was going to shoot him again. That was at 4 am so I had a little while to practice.

I walked into my fabulous school and went to my locker. Right after I opened my locker the one and only Robbie Shapiro walked up to me back to his normal self with Rex on his arm.

"Hey Kitty-Cat!" Robbie greeted. It was good seeing him like this again all happy and cheerful.

"Hello Robster!" I replied with just as much of the cheerful tone.

"Sooo… I was wondering if you would want to hang out after school today?" Robbie asked rushing the last part a bit.

"Sure! How about my house this time my mom and dad are taking my brothers to see the doctors and won't be home tonight." I said being kinda excited that Robbie can come over for once because of my cool looping machine that changes your voice.

"Sounds good meet here after the bell?" Robbie asked to clarify everything.

"Yea meet here!" I answered back and starts walking off "See you latter Rob!" I yell down the hallway making my way towards my first class, which went by very fast as for my next class. To sum it up the day went by in a blink of an eye and before I knew it the final bell rang and I made my way to my locker. After I closed it Robbie was walking over then we walked out of school together.

"Hey Robbie" I said quietly

"Huh?" Robbie looked down at me with a confused look

"I bet I'm faster than you!" and with that I took of running and laughing next thing I know Robbie is chasing after me.

"Oh no you don't Cat Valentine!" after five minute of running Robbie actually caught me around my waist and spun me around

I turned around and looked up at him and into his deep dark brown eyes and he into mine. Next thing I know we are leaning in but before our lips touch, I backed away and grab his hand and continue walking for the first minute I was dragging him but then he started on his own again. All I could do is smile all the way thinking about what could have happen. At one point, I looked up and Robbie was smiling too. Then I looked down at our intertwined finger and smiled even more.

When we made it to my house, Robbie sat on the big couch and I went and got my looping machine. I knew the song I wanted to sing with Robbie because it reminded me of some good and bad times I've had with him.

As I came back out I asked Robbie a question about if he knew the song I wanted to sing and after he said he did I started the machine and handed him a microphone and I made it so his voice was just a little lower and mine was a little higher. Once everything was in place on the machine I started the song and started singing.

_I don't wanna be left  
>In this war tonight<br>Am I alone in this fight?  
>Is anybody out there?<em>

_Don't want to be left in this world behind_

_Say you'll run to my side_

_(Robbie's Part)_

_Something 'bout Mary  
>Never won a pageant<br>Never felt pretty  
>Never looked like Cameron<br>Diaz was her last name  
>Always been abandoned<br>Keep your head up_

_Baby girl this is your anthem  
>There goes Hannah<br>Showin' off her banner  
>Rocking that crown<br>Make them boys go bananas  
>When you're insecure about yourself<br>It's a fact  
>You can point a finger<br>But there's three pointing bac  
>I can see her crying out, yeah<br>Is there anybody out there?_

_She's really counting on your love  
>Still struggling uphill<br>But you act like you don't care  
>Right now she could really use a shoulder<br>Hanging onto the edge til it's over  
>She's crying for your love tonight<br>Loneliest heart to survive, she said_

_(Back to Cat)_

_I don't want to be left _

_In this war tonight _

_Am I alone in this fight?  
>Is anybody out there?<em>

_Don't want to be left in this world behind_

_Say you'll run to my side_

_(Robbie)_

_His name was Adam  
>When his mom had him<br>Dad was a phantom never took a look at him  
>Grew up mad and antisocial<br>Hated outdoors, always in playing madden  
>Adam was lonely<br>Drugs were the only  
>Way out of his own life<br>Now he's slowly losing his fire  
>Close to retire<br>With one last hope he puts his arms up higher  
>I can see him crying out, yeah<br>Is anybody out there?_

He's really counting on your love  
>Still struggling uphill<br>But you act like you don't care  
>Right now he could really use a shoulder<br>Hanging onto the edge til it's over  
>He's crying for your love tonight<br>Loneliest heart to survive, he said

_(Cat)_

_I don't wanna be left  
>In this war tonight<br>Am I alone in this fight?  
>Is anybody out there?<em>

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
>Say you'll run to my side<br>Is anybody out there?

_[Bridge]__  
>If you feel the way I feel<br>Like you've been talking to yourself  
>Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible<br>Lonely in a crowded room  
>Searching for someone like you<br>Can't do it all alone (no one can baby)  
>Can't do it all alone (no one should baby)<br>Is anybody out there?  
>(somebody, anybody)<br>Is anybody out there?  
>I'm right here for your<br>Is anybody out there?_

_I don't wanna be left  
>In this war tonight<br>Am I alone in this fight?  
>Is anybody out there?<em>

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
>Say you'll run to my side<br>Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah  
>I don't wanna do it all alone<br>I need your love to take me home  
>No one said you should be all alone<br>I'm right here  
>Is anybody out there?<p>

After the song was over I looked at Robbie and smiled. We sound good together.

"You hungry?" I asked to get my off the adorable boy in front of me.

"Yea a little." He answered back.

"Take out, Chinese?" I said while getting the phone with a nod from Robbie I pressed three because we had the restaurant on speed dial from me calling them all the time when my parents are asleep and my brothers going crazy. I ordered the usual and hung up.

I sat next to Robbie, laid my head on his shoulder, and looked up at him and I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked clearly confused

"I don't know just waned to." I answered back coolly.

"Ok" Robbie reached down to his pear phone and turned on a slow song the got up and offered his hand out to me "Care to dance?" he asked. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I slipped my arms around his neck, he slipped his around my waist, and we swayed to the beat. After a few minutes of dancing like that I looked up into his eyes and slowly leaned in. I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach his lips and I kissed him softly with all the love and courage I could muster up because I was scared he would push me away.

He pulled my closer and kissed me back.

We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I let go of his neck, went, and got the door. I paid the delivery person brought in the food. After we had finished eating, Robbie got a call from his parents saying he needed to be home because it was getting dark. I walked him to the door to say bye.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Robbie said while stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Yea you will it's the full moon jam!" I answered back with a lot of enthusiasm because I'm excited about tomorrow and what happened like 20 minutes ago.

"Bye." He bent down a gave me a sweet peck on the lips then left.

"Bye." I said second after he left and couldn't stop smiling I took a shower and went to bed with a fuzzy black sheep right next to me because it reminded me of Robbie's hair. Next to my red velvet bed was a picture of me and Robbie that Tori gave me and Robbie a copy of. Tonight I fell asleep with a smile on my face with

~Robbie's POV~

I walked all the way back to my house thinking about how Cat and I kissed **twice!** Can you believe it I still can't and I was there! Once I got home I jumped into the shower and went to bed afterwards. Next to my bed there was a picture of Cat and I on one of Tori's first day. She took pictures of all her friends and when she was over she gave a copy to Cat and I. My dreams were filled with Cat and ways tomorrow would go.

**What did you guys think of this chapter. Please review and tell me if eveything was ok i would really like that. ****Hoping to get the last chapter up sometime this week. Also if you think i should continue it of the last chapter. Tell me it would be cool to do something with this story.**


	5. Final Day

**So once again took forever to update (sorry totally forgot I had this) I decided that I wont continue it but if people really want me to I might do some other stories. Hope you guys like the final chapter of Full Moon Jam. I do not own victorious **

~ Cats POV~

Today is the day of the full moon jam and I'm sooo excited. Tori and Jade are coming over so we can get ready together. I can't wait to tell them about Robbie and I. I get brought out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing. I race downstairs to get the door to make sure my brother doesn't answer it (he has been hiding and popping up in weird places like this morning when brushing my teeth he popped up in my shower and almost gave me a heart attack).

When I opened the door standing there was a smiling Tori and a gloom looking Jade.

"Hey!" I greet my friend while bouncing around from all the excitement for later tonight.

"Hey!" Tori greeted back while still smiling.

"I don't want to be here" Jade answered back with her normal emotionless face. I was going to answer when my phone cut me off.

"Hello north star how may I help you? I answer my phone. I'm getting pretty good at this I call the actual emergency line and send help. I get my number changed tomorrow. After I get all their info and call the emergency line I hang up and look at my friends.

"Still Cat…?" Tori asked looking worried

"Yes but I get my number changed tomorrow." I reply

"Good." Tori says sounding relieved

"Let's get ready!" I yell and we start planning Tori's outfit since she has to show that two timing jerk what he is missing. After Tori's outfit is all planned and she is working on her make up I start to pick out my outfit which is a pink ruffled tank top with a light pink cardigan and regular blue jeans. Once I'm already I remembered something.

"Hey guys guess what." I tell my friends

"This is a dream and I don't have to be here anymore?" Jade says with a slight smirk on her face. Tori glares at Jade then turns towards me.

"What?" Tori asked

"Me and Robbie kissed last night… twice" I say with a lot of enthusiasm

"FINALLY!" They both say in unison and we all start laughing a finished getting ready

When we get to the school I go back stage since I'm first up to sing after me is Robbie then Tori and her jerk.

"LADY'S AND GENTELMEN PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME CAT VALENTINE!" The announcer says while I walk up on stage and begin to sing.

_Slow down, you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?__  
><em>_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You'd better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You've got so much to do and_

_Only so many hours in a day__  
><em>_But you know that when the truth is told.._

_That you can get what you want or you get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even_

_Get halfway through_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?__  
><em>

_Slow down, you're doing fine_

_You can't be everything you want to be_

_Before your time_

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight_

_Tonight,..._

_Too bad but it's the life you lead_

_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_

_Though you can see when you're wrong, you know_

_You can't always see when you're right. you're right__  
><em>

_You've got your passion, you've got your pride_

_but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_

_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?__  
><em>

_Slow down, you crazy child_

_And take the phone off the hook and disappear for awhile_

_It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two_

_When will you realize,..Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get half through_

_Why don't you realize,. Vienna waits for you_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

When I'm finished Robbie gets up and sings and everyone is surprised by what they hear everyone but me because I knew he has a great voice.

_"Welcome to the real world", she said to me  
>Condescendingly<br>Take a seat  
>Take your life<br>Plot it out in black and white  
>Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings<br>And the drama queens  
>I'd like to think the best of me<br>Is still hiding  
>Up my sleeve<em>

_They love to tell you  
>Stay inside the lines<br>But something's better  
>On the other side<em>

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
>I wanna scream at the<br>Top of my lungs  
>I just found out there's no such thing as the real world<br>Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_So the good boys and girls take the so called right track  
>Faded<em>_white hats__  
>Grabbing<em>_credits__  
>Maybe transfers<br>They read all the books but they can't find the answers  
>And all of our parents<br>They're getting older  
>I wonder if they've wished for anything better<br>While in their memories  
>Tiny tragedies<em>

_They love to tell you  
>Stay inside the lines<br>But something's better  
>On the other side<em>

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
>I wanna scream at the<br>Top of my lungs  
>I just found out there's no such thing as the real world<br>Just a lie you got to rise above_

_I am invincible  
>As long as I'm alive<em>

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
>I wanna scream at the<br>Top of my lungs  
>I just found out there's no such thing as the real world<br>Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_I just can't wait till my 10 year reunion  
>I'm gonna bust down the double doors<br>And when I stand on these tables before you  
>You will know what all this time was for" <em>

Everyone erupts in applause because Robbie was amazing. I had went and sat next to Trina while Robbie stayed up there to help Tori with her problem. After everything had happen I ran up to Robbie and hugged him. After I let go I looked up and said

"You were amazing Robbie." With a lot of pride in the strange boy before me.

"So were you Cat." Robbie said and kissed my cheek

"It was for you." I say kissing him fully on the lips

"Best full moon jam ever." We both say and start laughing

Truly that was the best full moon jam ever.

**Thank you too all that reads my story and hopefully I can do some more too. The songs were Vienna by Billy Joel and No such thing by John Mayer. Thank you to Infamous227 for the song advice. Please review and tell me what you think. Hope everyone liked it.**


End file.
